<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kefla's Bitch by KeflaSimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055515">Kefla's Bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeflaSimp/pseuds/KeflaSimp'>KeflaSimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball FighterZ, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Gay, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Muscles, Pegging, Rough Sex, Small Penis, Smut, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeflaSimp/pseuds/KeflaSimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty is a 26 year old college student and a Dragon Ball Super hater. Always criticizing the show and it's characters. After watching his friends play a popular game with Kefla, hidden desires awaken in his subconscious mind at night.<br/>Turning from one of Kefla's biggest haters to her bitch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 21/DbsHater, Android 21/Marty, Kefla/DbsHater, Kefla/Marty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marty was a 26 years old college student and a huge Dragon Ball fan. But ever since Dragon Ball Super came out, he began to despise the things that happened to the franchise.<br/>
So much so, he wrote several articles criticizing the flaws of the show.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to play some Dragon Ball FighterZ with us? It’s pretty fun.”</p><p>“Not interested. There are hardly any characters worth using. I may buy the game once Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta comes out.” Marty watched two of his friends playing the game on the Playstation 4 while he sat on the couch looking at the ceiling.<br/>
His eyes moved back to the screen. “You are keep picking Kefla. I thought you hated her.”</p><p>“Yes, but even I can’t deny it… she is hot. I mean look at her abs. And those titties… Perfect.”</p><p>“Don’t be a simp. She is a cartoon character.”</p><p>“Dude, it’s a fantasy. Wanna hear something cool?”</p><p>“Don’t bother… I think it’s something stupid again.”</p><p>“If I see Kefla, Caulifla or Kale, my Longinus Spear grows bigger and bigger. Harder and harder.”</p><p>“Wh… What?” Marty shook his head. “Dude, I get you like Kefla, but Caulifla and Kale too? One looks like she is from Adventure Time. The other is Broly with tits.”</p><p>“Hehe… At first, but once she gains control, she is hot as hell.”</p><p>“And I win.”</p><p>“Hey! Marty distracted me. That’s not fair.”</p><p>Marty rolled his eyes.</p><p>At night before going to sleep, Marty thought again of his friends words. “Tch… as if I would ever masturbate to Kefla.” He closed his eyes.</p><p>He opened his eyes in a pure white room. He looked around seeing muscular guys. All naked. “What’s with them? And those dicks are large… far larger then mine… huh?” As he looked down, he noticed himself being naked too. Marty had a smaller build in general. He had to get out of here. An exit?<br/>
He went through it. The brightness of the room blinded him. But as he moved away his arm, he saw her. </p><p>“This got to be some kind of joke.”</p><p>“Yo. Are you here to please me as well, little man?”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. “Kefla...”</p><p>The merged Potara Fusion of Caulifla and Kale. She sat on a giant pink pillow naked in her Super Saiyan glory.</p><p>“What are you spacing out?”</p><p>Marty came to his senses. “This has so be some kind of joke. What is going on here?”</p><p>“What are you talking about, little boy? Men come here to please me. Isn’t that why you are here as well?” Kefla moved her fingers around.</p><p>Marty noticed the men around that lied on the ground with sperm leaking out of their used dicks. His head became red as well.</p><p>“These guys have pretty large cocks. But not all of them have enough stamina. What about you? Oh? What is that little thing.” She put her hands over her mouth trying not to laugh.</p><p>“Hey, just because my dick is smaller than that guy over there, doesn’t mean it’s small.”</p><p>"Is that so?” She stretched her arms and pointed both index finger on herself. “Would you like to fuck this gorgeous body?"</p><p>“Don’t get cocky. You are everything wrong with Dragon Ball Super. I would never put my dick in someone like you.”</p><p>“Oh, is that so?” She grinned. “It’s not like your dick could satisfy me anyways.” </p><p>Marty lost Kefla out of his sight. She appeared behind him, pushed him to the ground and she put her feet on his back.</p><p>“Let… me…go.” Marty couldn’t get up frozen on all four and stuck in place.</p><p>“I have decided that you will become my personal pet.” She put on a rainbow strap on.</p><p>“Wait… This is…”</p><p>Kefla snipped her finger as a muscular man came to her. He put his dick in Marty’s mouth.</p><p>“Start sucking. Or else I will break some bones before fucking you.” Kefla put on her strapon as Marty sucked the cock that became larger and larger, longer and longer, harder and harder.<br/>
Splash!<br/>
Something exploded in his mouth. The man put away his dick as thick white stuff came out Marty’s mouth. His mind was blank and mouth wide open. So much so that Kefla put in her rainbow dick without problem. On instinct, he started to suck.</p><p>“Wow, you are a natural at this. I can tell immediately you are a born sissy.”</p><p>“HMHHRR!”</p><p>“Oh right, we should take care of that other hole as well.” Kefla looked at the guy who got a blowjob and winked at him.<br/>
He went behind Marty and put his penis inside his ass.<br/>
“MHHHHR!”</p><p>“I see you are enjoying yourself.” Kefla looked under Marty seeing his dick getting bigger. “Look, your little friend is enjoying it too.”</p><p>Marty couldn’t think. He wasn’t doing anything but take cock from the front and in the ass. </p><p>“Oh… Kefla-Sama!”</p><p>“Oh, are you there already?” Kefla looked down to Marty. “Hey, he is going to unload his juice again. Get ready!”</p><p>Simultaneously, as the guy’s sperm entered inside Marty, his dick splat cum to the ground. As they moved their cock away, he felt unconscious.<br/>
When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Kefla ridding the dick of another guy. He had red hair and a beautiful face. Large build of 1.8 meters.</p><p>“Huh… Hey!” Marty noticed he got handcuffed around his dick. </p><p>“You are already awake?” Kefla said while having sex. “You just woke up at the right time to see a real dick in action. It hits all the spots. Your virgin dick can’t hold the candle.”</p><p>“V… virgin?”</p><p>“Oh, did you think I wouldn’t know? This is your subconscious after all. In other words, what you truly desire.”</p><p>“Stop talking nonsense! I would never serve cock. Nor would I serve you.” He looked away.</p><p>“Why are you such a pussy? Are you afraid you would like getting fucked? You did enjoy it.” Kefla grabbed him by the head and pulled him closer to the dick. “Come on. Lick while stroking on it. I will show you that you like this stuff.”</p><p>Marty couldn’t refuse. Kefla had the upper hand in terms of power. If she wanted to, she could break every bone in his body. He started to stroke licking the guy’s dick.<br/>
“Good boy.” Kefla put her foot on Marty’s ass sticking her toe inside his ass as his juice moved out.</p><p>Marty’s hands stopped moving, but his dick still grew. But ultimately, he couldn’t do anything as the red haired guy shot his hot load into Kefla.</p><p>“Woooh! That was refreshing.” She scretched her arms, then looked as Marty drooled. She put one hand on her head. “Oh boy… I better send you back to reality.<br/>
Next time, I won’t go easy on you. Remember that!”<br/>
She snipped her finger.</p><p>Marty woke up. Just a dream?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a terrifying dream of his least favorite character making him suck thick, hard, throbbing cock, Marty couldn't think of anything else during the whole day.<br/>Can he handle another one?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marty washed his face thinking about the dream. He rubbed his face with a lot of water. He dried himself, put some clothes on and went to the kitchen.</p><p>(It was just a stupid dream. Why am I so flustered?)</p><p>He made himself some coffee taking out the milk from the fridge filling the coffee.</p><p>“He is going to unload his juice again. Get ready!”</p><p>Hearing Kefla’s voice in his head, he knocked off the coffee breaking his cup.</p><p>“Dammit…” He ducked to clean it up.</p><p>“Be careful. You are wide open.”</p><p>Marty turned around, sweating. Nobody there. His breathing got heavy. “Damn it… what am I gonna do?”</p><p>The day felt long and the work went non-eventful. So after the dinner, he decided to clear his mind, did a bit of night jogging, to see the city lights and see the night sky and stars.<br/>
Back at home he took another shower and managed to relax.<br/>
(Now I'm able to get a relaxing night of sleep. But damn...that jogging left me hungry.)<br/>
He grabbed a banana. Sudden flashbacks occurred from the dream. He let go of the banana and went to the fridge. A cucumber? He proceeded to pick it up, but stopped. He closed the fridge resting his hand on the door.</p><p>“You worked so hard. You really deserved that treat.” </p><p>He heard her voice again. “It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream.”<br/>
He opened the fridge again and gazed at the green vegetable.</p><p>“Hmm… You like that. Cu. Cum. Ber.”</p><p>He closed the fridge. “I’m not that hungry.”</p><p>After brushing his teeth and putting on his pajamas he looked at his bed. “That was just a one time thing. There is nothing to get afraid about. It’s not a real monster. It’s just a sassy cartoon character.”<br/>
He turned down the light and lied down closing his eyes. </p><p>Marty opened his eyes finding himself at the same place. But no naked guys were around. He walked a bit hearing something. </p><p>“Oh, yes. Right there, tiger.”</p><p>He followed the voice and as he anticipated it belonged to Kefla. She lied on a large pink pillow naked as a bald black muscular guy fucked her.</p><p>“Yes! Right there.” She still wore her boots with dildos attached to the back which she slammed into the but of the black guy.</p><p>“UHH!” He shouted.</p><p>“AHH!” Kefla moaned as she felt the hot stream flowing inside her. She moved her body back sitting on his lap petting him on the face. “You did well, tiger.”<br/>
She put his body on the pillow and stretched her arms. “Hmmm… this was awesome.”</p><p>Marty moved backwards making as little noise as he could. </p><p>“Hey, you are back?” Kefla hugged him from behind.</p><p>“K… Kelfa?” He blushed.</p><p>“Oh, your boobs have grown since last time.” Kefla played with Marty’s nipples.</p><p>“W… let go of me.” He pushed himself away from Kefla. “What are you trying to pull?”</p><p>“You are no fun.” Kefla took out her boots and threw them aside. “I have to admit, you look cute in that outfit.”</p><p>“What do you… EH?!” Marty wore all the sudden wore a high school uniform meant for girls. “What the…?... How?"</p><p>“Oh look, you forgot to put on panties.” Kefla pulled up his skirt.</p><p>Marty pulled the skirt down with both hands. “STOP FUCKING AROUND!”</p><p>“Don’t be mad. Think of the advantages.”</p><p>Marty’s hands gave in as he felt something large entering his butt suddenly.</p><p>“This way you can even get fucked in public without anyone noticing.”</p><p>Marty turned around. “This… is not a strap-on… is it?”</p><p>"No, it's a vibrating dildo." Kefla pressed a button on a remote device.<br/>
The dildo dug inside moving like a dogs tail when excited.</p><p>"No..." Marty's legs gave in forcing on his knees. His hands touched the ground.</p><p>Kefla smirked. "As expected from my sissy boy. You already know when to get ready for doggy style."</p><p>“Wait, what? Uh?” </p><p>Kefla pulled out the dildo out of his ass, replacing it something thicker. Sudden heaviness on Marty's back pushed him to the ground. Kefla lied on him as her dick drilled her way into his ass further.</p><p>“Get ready! Because I will fuck you silly!”</p><p>“No… don’t.” Marty couldn’t move. Kefla’s boobs were too heavy. "What.... is that?"</p><p>“Have you forgotten, silly? This is your subconscious. So just for you, I have grown a dick. Or would you prefer my rainbow strap-on?”</p><p>“Get… Ih… get that dick out of me!”</p><p>Kefla signed. “You don’t get it, do you? I guess I have do go a little rough.”<br/>
Kefla started hammering him down while doing push ups. Marty couldn’t think. His dick got bigger and bigger. His back, his ass and his dick. He could only think how amazing they felt.</p><p>“Let me loose, bitch."</p><p>"Ohhh...you are such a naughty boy. You want me, to go even deeper and loosen your butthole?"</p><p>"Waittt..what...Ahhhhahh"</p><p>She put her cock even deeper.</p><p>“No…” He tried to move his body. He couldn’t free himself from Kefla’s huge bulging cock stuck in his tight ass.</p><p>“Oh, my. Already at your limit? You really lack stamina. How do you intend to pleasure someone else.” Kefla shook her head while resting on Marty’s back. She pointed her finger forward. “Look, Cabba is watching you too.”</p><p>“Uh?” Marty could hear his own heartbeat.</p><p>Cabba looked down on him shirtless. He had a tan and abdominal muscle, for some reason. Marty’s eyes stopped going down to his pants.</p><p>"How long do you think that thing is?" Kefla whispered in Marty’s ear.</p><p>Marty couldn’t reply. Tears came out of his eyes as he felt Kefla’s penis pulsing.</p><p>"I give you a hint. Longer than yours." Kefla resumed where she left of.</p><p>Marty couldn’t hold it anymore. His body felt numb. His cock rock hard. But he mustn’t give in. He kept thinking.<br/>
(I mustn’t cum. I mustn’t cum. I mustn’t cum.”)</p><p>“Get ready! I have a surprise for you!” She shot her cum pressuring Marty’s prostate. </p><p>“AHAAAAA!” Marty moaned covering the floor with his cum.</p><p>Kefla pulled out her dick. As her dick disappeared. “Next time, you will beg me to fuck you again. Just wait and see. But for now, you need to go back to your realm.”<br/>
She snipped her finger.</p><p>Marty woke up on his bed. At first he signed. It was over. But he felt something odd. As he looked down his pants, he noticed it. He came. It was sticky, thick and definitively smelled like it. Impossible, he thought. He couldn’t believe it.<br/>
</p><p>Being fucked by Kefla of all things? That caused him to cum?<br/>
</p><p>“This… this can’t be… What am I gonna do?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>